1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a coordinate measuring apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a coordinate measuring apparatus and a method of controlling the same, for simultaneously measuring touch positions of a user hand and a stylus pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) have become widely used and technologies for a touch coordinate measuring apparatus installed therein have been actively developed. A smart phone or a tablet PC includes a touchscreen and a user may determine a certain point on the touchscreen indicated by using a finger or a stylus pen. A user may determine a certain point on a touchscreen to input a certain signal to a smart phone.
A conventional touchscreen detects only a user finger touch or only a stylus pen touch.
However, recently, there is an increasing need to employ a user's finger touch during a procedure using a stylus pen, and thus, there is a need for a method of recognizing both a user's finger touch and stylus pen touch.